The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), 5th Generation (“5G”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Access Point (“AP”), Autonomous Uplink (“AUL”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Buffer Status Report (“BSR”), Cell-RNTI (“C-RNTI”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Common Control Channel (“CCCH”), Cyclic Delay Diversity (“CDD”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Control Element (“CE”), Closed-Loop (“CL”), Coordinated Multipoint (“CoMP”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Cyclical Redundancy Check (“CRC”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Control Resource Set (“CORESET”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Demodulation Reference Signal (“DMRS”), Data Volume and Power Headroom Report (“DPR”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (“EIRP”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Frequency Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“FD-OCC”), General Packet Radio Services (“GPRS”), Guard Period (“GP”), Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), International Mobile Telecommunications (“IMT”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Layer 2 (“L2”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Logical Channel (“LCH”), Logical Channel Identity (“LCD”), Logical Channel Prioritization (“LCP”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (“MBMS”), Modulation and Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), massive MTC (“mMTC”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Maximum Power Reduction (“MPR”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), New Radio (“NR”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Open-Loop (“OL”), Power Angular Spectrum (“PAS”), Power Control (“PC”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Primary Secondary Cell (“PSCell”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (“PDCP”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Power Headroom (“PH”), Power Headroom Report (“PHR”), Physical Layer (“PHY”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quasi Co-Located (“QCL”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Access Network (“RAN”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Resource Block Assignment (“RBA”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Radio Link Control (“RLC”), Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“RNTI”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Remaining Minimum System Information (“RMSI”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Sounding Reference Signal (“SRS”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Sub-carrier Spacing (“SCS”), Service Data Unit (“SDU”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Scheduled Uplink (“SUL”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Time Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“TD-OCC”), Transmission Power Control (“TPC”), Transmission Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”).
In certain wireless communications networks, autonomous commands may be used. In such networks, a network may not know when an autonomous command has been received correctly.